The present invention relates to a child safety seat for use in a vehicle, particularly though not exclusively a passenger vehicle.
As used herein, the term “squab” means the part of the seat which reacts to the user's weight.
The child safety seat with which the invention is concerned is of the type adapted to be secured to a vehicle's adult seat by its adult seat belt and comprises a child support as such, having a child support squab, a child support back, an actuating formation and strap deflecting means; a generally L shaped base adapted to rest on the vehicle seat and having a squab portion for resting on a squab of the adult seat with the support squab above it, a back portion for abutting against the back of the adult seat with the child support back in front of it and guide means defining a strap path for the adult seat belt; the arrangement being such that movement in a tightening direction of the actuating formation relative to the base causes movement of the strap deflecting means between a first position clear of the strap path and a second position in which a strap following the strap path is deflected therefrom, thereby tightening the strap.
applicant's prior European Patent No. 0822115 disclosed a seat of this type in which the actuating formation is integral with the seat assembly. Angular movement of the child support requires a relatively high force due to the friction between the strap and the strap deflecting means. In order to reduce this force, applicant's European Patent No. 1077152 disclosed a child safety seat of this type in which the strap deflecting means comprises a lever pivotally mounted on the base for angular movement about a transverse pivot axis, and the child support is coupled to the lever so that angular movement of the child support towards a normal use position causes angular movement of the lever to deflect the strap from the strap path.